Songs with the Ninja
by Tammy52
Summary: Christmas songs can't get better! (p.s Thinking about a encore, so it is done till i decide if i want a encore)
1. Your a mean one Mr Grinch!

(Krystina's Prove)

It was the 22nd of December and the guys and Nya and I were putting on a concert for the kids. we were taking Christmas songs and bringing them to life, the first song was "You're a mean one mr. Grinch" I was singing it and Lloyd was the grinch

When it was time fir the show Lloyd was already in his costume, i was in my dress it was a cute green dress. Nya was wearing a red one, when it was time i got on stage with the others. The music started and i started to sing

You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch

You really are a heal

You're as cuddly as a cactus, As charming as a eal

Mr. Grinch!

You're a bad banana with a.. Greasy black peel!

(Lloyd steals everything from Jay's house)

Your a monster, Mr. Grinch

Your heart's an empty hole!

Your brain is full of spiders!

You got garlic in your soul Mr. Grinch!

I wouldn't touch you with an.. 39 and ½ foot pole!

(Lloyd steals everything from Kai and Nya's house)

Your a foul one, Mr. Grinch

Your a nasty wasty skunk!

Your heart is full of unwashed socks!

Your soul of gunk! Mr. Grinch!

The three words that best describe you are as follows, and i quote: **STINK! STANK! STUNK!**

(Lloyd steals everything from Cole's house)

You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch

with an nauseous super naus!

You're a crooked, Jerky Jockey!

And you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Grinch!

(Lloyd steals from Zane's house)

Your a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich... with arsenic sauce!

Everyone in the crowd, clap and shouted for more! We all came on stage and we bowed then got off, and got ready for the next song "silver bells"


	2. Silver bells

(Krystina's Prov)

The first song was a hit, and we are ready for the next one! Nya is singing with me, I me and her are ready! We all go out on stage, Zane even made it snow for effect! the nya and i began to sing "Silver bells"

City sidewalks, Busy sidewalks dressed in holiday style!

In the air there a feeling of Christmas!

Children laughing, people passing meeting smile after smile!

(Some kids that wanted to be in the song start to play around a laugh, when zane and Jay pass each other smiling on there way to get presents)

And on every street corner you'll hear!

(Cole starts to ring a silver bell)

(a.n Normal is both of them, Bold is Krystina, italics is nya, you can guess what both is)

**Silver bells!**

_Silver bells!_

_**It's Christmas time in the city!**_

_Ring-A-ling_

**Hear them ring!**

_**Soon it will be Christmas day**_

Strings of street lights, even stop lights!

Blink a bright red and green!

as the shoppers rush home with their treasures!

Hear the snow crunch, See the kids bunch!

this is santa's big scene!

and above all this bustle you'll hear!

(Kai and Cole, rush around to get the presents, Lloyd starts to ring the silver bell. and the kids bunch in groups)

_Silver bells!_

**Silver bells!**

_**It's Christmas time in the city!**_

**Ring-a-ling**

_Hear them ring!_

_**Soon it will be Christmas day!**_

as the song ended, everyone was amazed! we all bowed, and the kids went back to their mum's and dad's. We all went backstage to get ready for the 2nd to last song, "the christmas song"

(a.n what the h is that songs name! Someone tell me!)


	3. The Christmas song

(Krystina's prov)

That was awesome! me and Nya rocked it, and i'm singing the next song "the christmas song" (a.n someone tell me the name!) it will be good, me and cole will have a romantic moment… What am i talking about? never mind me and Cole will be next to a fire place. Looks like it is time to go on

(A.n cole will sing every now and then, i'll mention when. Like now!)

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Jack frost nipping at your nose

Yelled side carroll's be sung by a choir and

People dressed as eskimos

(Krystina snuggles up against cole in front of the fire)

(a.n cole stops singing)

Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,

Help make the season bright!

Tiny tots with their eyes aglow,

will find it hard to sleep tonight!

(a.n cole is singing alone)

They know that santa's on his way!

He's loaded lots of toys and many goodies on his sleigh!

And every mother child is gonna spy,

to see if reindeer really know how fly!

And so i'm offering this simple phrase,

To kids from 1 to 92,

Although its been said many time, many ways!

Merry Christmas to you!

(A.n cole stops singing and Krystina sings alone)

And so i'm offering this simple phrase,

To kids from, 1 to 92,

although its been said many times! Many ways!

Merry christmas to you!

As the song ended, Cole decided to be real smooth and kissed me

the crowd Awed at the sweet moment and me and cole got off stage, to see if Nya and Jay were ready for "let it snow"


	4. Let it snow!

(Nya's Prov)

Jay and me were ready to go on, we are singing "let it snow" Jay was ready and excited. Kai looked like he was going to kill Jay, i hope he doesn't. it is time to get to get on stage, Zane made it snow again. and the fireplace is on the stage once again. Then i started to sing

(a.n Bold Nya, Italics Jay, both you know)

(repeat song)

**Oh the weather outside is frightful,**

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_**And since we've got no place to go!**_

_**Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! **_(x2 on the 2nd time)

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

**And i brought some corn for popping**

_**The lights are turned way down low!**_

_**Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!**_

(Nya snuggles up to Jay and he wraps his arm around her)

**When we finally kiss goodnight,**

_How i'll hate going out in the storm!_

_**But if you really hold me tight,**_

_**On the way home i'll be warm!**_

_The fire is slowly dieing,_

**and my dear , were still goodbying,**

_But as long you love me so,_

_**Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!**_

the song ended with me and jay still on stage. We got up and got off to get ready for the next one, Krystina and i are singing "All i want for Christmas is you!"


	5. All i want for Christmas is you

(Krystina's prove)

nya and jay was great! now me and nay with jay and cole. are going to sing "all i want for christmas is you" it will be amazing! we all went out on stage and got into place (coles arms around me and jays arms around nya)

(Krystina)

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing i need!

I don't care about the presents,

Underneath the Christmas tree!

(Nya)

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know!

Make my wish come true

(Krystina and Nya)

All i want for Christmas

Is you, You yeah!

(Cole spins Krystina then dips her, Jay does the same to Nya)

(Jay)

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one I need!

And I don't care about the presents,

Underneath the Christmas tree!

(Cole)

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace!

(Krystina)

Santa Claus won't make me happy,

With a toy on Christmas day!

(Cole brings Krystina up and starts to dance with her)

(Jay)

I just want you for my own

more than you can ever know!

(Nya)

Make my wish come true!

(Cole & Jay)

All I want for Christmas

Is you, You baby!

(Jay starts to dance with nya after he pulled her up)

(Krystina & Cole)

I won't ask much for Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

(Nya & Jay)

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

underneath the mistletoe

(Krystina & Nya)

I won't make a list and

send it to the north pole for St. Nick

(Cole & Jay)

Won't even stay awake to

Hear the magic reindeer play

(Cole and Krystina dance around the stage, As Jay and Nya dance around the tree on stage)

(Nya & Krystina)

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding me so tight

(Jay & Cole)

What more can i do?

Baby all i want for Christmas is you!

(A.n I'm not doing the rest, too long or i'm to lazy to put the rest)

As the song ended me and cole kissed, i don't know about nya. but later on she said that jay and her kissed on stage. It was a nice night, but Lloyd, Zane, and Kai were wimps and won't sing a song. But still it was the best Christmas concert i ever did.

The end

Cole: I hoped you readers loved the songs and story

Jay: i like it

Zane: It was wonderful

Nya: I liked it when Lloyd dressed up as the Grinch

Lloyd: Please don't bring it up again

Krystina: No promises

Kai: that was a cool thing we did

All: Merry Christmas, And a Happy Holidays from the ninja!


End file.
